Without Thought
by horsebmonkey
Summary: I'm so bad summarys I'm not going to try. Posting new chapter everyday.
1. No more pain

Title: Almost Death By: ME!!! Amanda Herba! Disclaimer: I want to own Gundam Wing!  
  
Now I give you...  
  
Chapter ONE!!  
  
Amanda waited impatiently, in her room for Heero to return. She hadn't seen him since 3 months after their wedding. Last June. She missed him dearly, she had attempts to just jump off a building. But, if she did she couldn't see him again. She was so confused. She hadn't eaten since last Friday. She was to busy trying to translate the message she got in these beeps, or clicks. She got, "Amanda, I'm coming back next week, and I love you." After that there was boom and more clicking. She remembered all the pain he had given her from the beatings. It was stress he had, that was his only way to deal with it. But, she still loved him. There was no way anyone could make her stop loving him. Only he could. THUMP THUMP.  
  
"I'm back from hell." She ran to the wounded soldier, hugged him and the flomped on the bed. They fell asleep, after a long night of talking.  
  
Next day....  
  
She woke up, Heero wasn't there. "Fuck you Heero! It was supposed to be our day together!" She sat up in a ball. Her arms around her legs, knees pressed against her chest.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" He slapped her.  
  
"Heero..... Stop...... or I'll......."  
  
"You'll What?!?!" He said with his arms raised ready to hit her again. She jumped back and got out her gun.  
  
"Don't touch me or I'll shoot!" He grabbed the gun, but she didn't let go. He cut her leg with a knife. "STOP let go! Shit!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She held her leg. She ran out of the room, through the kitchen and out into the backyard. She fell over. She looked at the green grass. It turned grayish, then black......  
  
Next day......  
  
"Ughh, where am I." She sat up, the room smelled like really expensive perfume. She looked around, it seemed to be blurry. She whipped her eyes and saw a guy with highlighted blond hair pouring tea!!! "WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahem, *cough, cough* I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm a friend of Heero. I'm here to take care of you." He said with his gorgeous blue eyes gazing into hers.  
  
"Uh? Okay? Well why am I here?" She asked slightly confused, she did remember what happened yesterday.  
  
"Well, yesterday, you hurt your self. Heero said you were trying to kill your self. You're okay now, right?" She couldn't say anything. She loved Heero too much.  
  
"Yea... Yeah, I'm fine. I was probably drunk." She stuttered and skipped over words.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" ........................ "He has bin stressed, that's putting pressure on him. He isn't good under pressure."  
  
"N....n.....n....n...n...." A tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't hold back anymore. "He's... bin.... So ... stressed, he couldn't hold it in." She had to admit it. She couldn't let him harm her for any longer. But, she went right back to him. Fell in his pit of hell.  
  
Next day.....  
  
She woke up to the smell of oranges and eggs. "Mmmmm! What are you cooking!!!"  
  
"Just a little recipe of mine!" He said. She slept a bit longer. When she came in there was no food left. She cleaned the dishes. He left for work. She washed his clothes. She called the Chinese food shop and got food. She put the leftovers in the refrigerator. She then took a nap on the couch after watching and hour of The Cosby show. It was a normal day to her. When he got home, dinner was ready. He was on the computer, she was asleep. He just started to get pissed off at a game. "BLEEP BLEEP GAME OVER."  
  
"DAMNIT! Fuck this shit!" He kicked the p.c. He went to the closet and beat the crap out of the monitor and the p.c.  
  
"Uh? Heero?" She ran out to him. WHAP.........WHAP............WHAP...................CLUNK THUNK.......  
  
................  
  
"BLEEP...BLEEP... BLEEP... BLEEP... BLEEP ...BLEEP."  
  
"Amanda? Amanda? Are you okay?" Quatre was there.  
  
"My head hurts, and so does my leg and arm." She answered barley able to move.  
  
"They arrested him. He is being charged for abuse....murder... and rape." He sighed. So did the tall brown haired man. "You didn't meet Trowa, he is my fiancé." Trowa smiled.  
  
"Heero." She glanced out the window. Nothing. He wasn't going to come back.  
  
"Amanda? I'd like you to meet Duo; he is going to take care of you." A thin guy with a long braid came to the side of Quatre.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell; I'm guessing your Amanda. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, also." She replied. She got out of the bed; she ripped out the needles in her arms and took off the dress. She had her clothes on underneath that Quatre brought her. "Well, Duo lets go." She got up, and when to the check out office.  
  
"She is very odd, maybe too odd, watch out for her." Duo nodded. He followed her out of the building.  
  
"So Duo, where's your car?" She giggled; you would laugh if it was an old truck. That's all there was in this parking lot, except for the Buick Wildcat. He pointed to it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That's not your car!!!" CLICK CLICK. The door opened. O_O. She was surprised. "Sorry. Hehehehehe, I'm a little crazy." She turned slightly pink.  
  
"It's okay, I'm crazy too." He smiled. She smiled. She got in and he started the car. He drove to Quatre's house. He lived there. He couldn't afford enough with his job. A self-employed-scrap manager. They entered the house; he took her to a room in his. It was a large alcove. She had a bed, lots of mirrors and furniture she could move to her desire. She put the couch by the bed. The bed where the couch was, so she could watch TV on the bed, and sleep on the couch. She watched the news, the Cosby show wasn't on.  
  
"Today's report, Heero Yuy the young fugitive has escaped from prison. He was arrested and sent to jail for abusing his wife Amanda Yuy." She hoped he didn't know where Quatre lived. She changed the channel.  
  
"WEEEE! The Wild BOyz!" She screamed, they were so stupid. Hyena football, Buck dro spout, or dress up like a zebra, and get scratched by a lion! She forgot to tell Duo, Heero had gotten out. He told her.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Amanda did you hear? HEERO GOT OUT!" He waited for her to respond. But, she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and put her in her couch. He tucked her in and left. He watched the news. They knew where he was. Duo did too. Duo got 4 guns, a knife and a picture of Amanda.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing, why did you hurt her?" Duo was surprised he actually fount him. Heero sat on the trash can.  
  
"Duo, she didn't care about me, all she wanted was my money. And I killed that bitch at the bar, because she wanted $440 for a night!"  
  
"Well you cheated on Mandi, the one who waited for you at night. Cooked your dinner, washed your clothes, and made sure you wouldn't get sick. WAITED FOR YOU FOR 6 MONTHS WHILE YOU WERE IN WAR! SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE IN WAR!" Duo was really pissed; he knew how Mandi felt (not really).  
  
"What are you trying to prove?" Heero was so pissed, he almost got his gun out, but Duo replied....  
  
"I'm trying to prove that stress can be easier to release, than beating the shit out of people." Duo handed the picture of Mandi to Heero, and got on his motorbike and left. Heero was confused. It was the only way he knew how to release stress. Heero didn't think of it as stress he thought of it as "I'm pissed, don't get in my way, go my way, or get hurt." Heero walked away.  
  
What did you think? It took me a while to put in words! 


	2. It takes 2 to Tango

Another chapter yet....  
  
(The song I choose to go with is LINKIN PARK'S FIGURE 9.0 or Harder to Breath by Marron5 I haven't decided tho')  
  
Last bit from last chapter: Heero didn't think of it as stress he thought of it as "I'm pissed, don't get in my way, go my way, or get hurt." Heero walked away.  
  
It began to rain on him. A memory snapped into his head. He remembered helping Mandi when she had problem with herself. He waited for her to go out with him but she never left her small house in a little town. He loved her dearly, she never said a word. And when she did go out, she still never talked. He stopped coming to the corner and moved away. She only then noticed she really loved him. She traveled for ever till she fount him. She waited on his corner. They soon later got married and he got unretired from his "Gundam" job. Which he began to hurt her.  
  
She woke up by the sound of Duo's boom box. He had onto loud. "Duo WHAT IS THAT SHIT!"  
  
"Well, it's music." He turned off the music, and jumped on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing you crazy lunatic!" She got up and walked to the dining room. Quatre and Trowa were already there, they made breakfast for Mandi's birthday. "Awwwww! Thank you so much, I love you guys! Your so great. How did you know it was my birthday?"...  
  
"Well, I guess I accidentally looked in your calendar book, hehehe." Duo look so innocent when he makes a mistake.  
  
"Mandi are you okay?" Quatre said passing the food down the table. She was gazing off into space. She had never seen house was such nice designs. No wonder Quatre was such a gentleman. He had a lot of pictures of his elder sister, she was really pretty.  
  
"Quatre, I feel that living in a house without working, separates the' family'. I would like to start working." She said in a calm voice. She didn't want to be in his house without working, it be like living in a house and having your parents pay for it.  
  
"Um... well uh...... I don't have any work for you... we have maids." Quatre was slightly confused. She was living in a mansion!!! Why pay for it!  
  
"Well, you could do laundry? If you really want to work. I wouldn't mind." Trowa smiled, he wasn't hesitant to tell her. Quatre elbowed Trowa for giving her a job. She nodded.  
  
"Thank you." She blushed and walked away. Duo put his feet up on the table.  
  
"What's her problem, never lived with a bunch of guys?" Duo laughed, he was surprised like Quatre that she asked to work. "She is odd, you were right. She better not laugh at my boxers!"  
  
"What's not to laugh at? Their silly!" Quatre giggled.  
  
"I like those pink ones! Can I borrow them some time?" Quatre laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. Trowa helped him up, and fell to. They started to make-out.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone." He noticed the time, it was about 45 minutes ago she left. He ran to the laundry room. She wasn't there. He ran to his room. "There you are!"  
  
"Your boxers are cute..." She blushed and turned away. He blushed to and she put in the last shirt. She took of the laundry apron and left. She needed a shower. Now.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!SEX!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX My friend helped me, he is 20. So he is probably experienced!!!^__^  
  
She walked to the showers. There was only on showering room. It was big though. She liked the side with the bead curtains (sexy lol). She took off her clothes, turned on the cd player/radio. She turned on the shower and walked in. She continued to shower, and Duo came in to take a piss. He then walked over to the showers curiously. No one was in there. PUSH! He was pushed in to the showers. He got out and saw it was Mandi.  
  
"GWAH! What's your problem?" She blushed and grabbed his tie and yanked him in. He stared at her body, she had great breast, nice ass too. She was 20, he was 25. He couldn't resist her. She wouldn't let him. "So, you wanna play rough?" He grabbed her waist, and kissed her. His tongue slid in to her mouth, they danced around in each others mouths. He pushed her against the wall. She began to unbutton his suit. He kissed her neck. He grabbed her ass, she dropped his suit on the floor. He licked her face. "So, like me now?" This all turned him on. She slowly unbuttoned his pants. Zzzzzzip! She pulled them down to his ankles. She then took his shoes off. Clunk Clunk. She looked at his naked body, he had gorgeous eyes, and a nice rock hard cock (lol). He turned her around, and plunged. He rubbed her back, grabbed her breast, anything he could, he couldn't let her be disappointed.  
  
"Mmmmm, oh Duo your so... oh good." She moaned, he moaned. The pleasure filled noises, carried through the house.  
  
Quatre's room  
  
"Damn! Never thought they would get it on!" Quatre couldn't resist cursing, it was so unlike him to.  
  
"We are so shut up!" Trowa didn't care about Duo and Mandi, he was slightly confused but, he didn't care.  
  
Showers...  
  
She could feel he was ready; he pulls his hard cock out of her and places it in her aching mouth. He releases, and she swallows hard, as warm cum drips from her mouth....  
  
She hugged him; he put his face in her hair. He looked up. Heero was outside next to a window watching, gazing. He looked at Duo. Mandi then noticed Heero. He looked at the ground and pointed the gun.  
  
BLAM! He shot the gun. It was aimed for Duo, but Mandi jumped in front of him. "Engh, Heero. I'm s...s.........s.....sorry." She fainted. Heero looked at his gun, looked at him self in the mirror.  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"You're under arrest." The police came, took Heero away. They took Mandi to the hospital.  
  
"Good thing we were watching it."  
  
"Do you think he'll come back, Duo?"  
  
"He'll be back, get Mandi, and kill me." 


	3. Reviving Lights, sorry didn't write much

Disclaimer: Like or Leave.  
  
And now chapter 3 of Without Thought......  
  
She woke up. She was driving in a dust vehicle; she didn't know where she was, or who was driving. She crawled up to the front seat. She saw Heero; he had a stern look on him. He was pretty dirt; she had wondered what happened at the hospital. Did he steal her? Or, did something else happen?  
  
She turned on the radio; he didn't seem to notice. He then pulled in to a gas station, he put on his hood. She got to the news station. "Hello I'm John Tuner here to bring you the news. Today the fugitive Heero Yuy shot his wife, Amanda Yuy. She died on the drive to the hospital. Her funeral was also held today......" He started to talk about the weather for tomorrow when he got cut off,"I have just found out her grave was dugout and her body is no where to be found! They did find a bottle of a reviving medicine. *new guy talking* they use it when you shoot someone with puffer fish poison. *cough* we will bring you more news on Amanda and Heero Yuy within the day."  
  
She turned it off. She was dead? All the people who cared about her, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Mom, Dad, Jessica, Kate, all thought she was dead. Heero came in, he looked at her. "Why Heero, why?" He put his head on the steering wheel.  
  
"I......I......I... I just love you too much. I couldn't see you with Duo. I couldn't imagine us apart." She had a plan. She wasn't even listening to him, he was probably lying. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"I have to go." He looked at her and understood. He got out and went to her side and opened the door. She walked to the gas station's bathroom. He followed. He couldn't let her get away. She walked in and he waited out side. She looked around and saw a small window. She then looked in the mirror. She was crying. Her funeral make up ran down her face. She sat on the sink. She thought about Heero. He didn't want to kill her, he wanted her. She didn't understand why he still wanted her after he had hurt her. She took out the windows glass and crawled out. "Heero if you change, there's always a place for you in my heart."  
  
She ran, anywhere, she needed to get somewhere. "Amanda! I'll find you!" A chill ran down her back, she heard him running, he jumped out the window. She quickly broke the heels off the shoes and ran. He was chasing after her, he was fast too. She lost on shoe. She ran into the forest, she cut her self on her side. She then stepped on glass. She ended up at a river with a water fall at the other end. She quickly ripped the dress off to her bra and panties and dove in. He looked around. "Jesus Christ! I'm so fucking stupid." He looked in the water and saw her. He dove in after her. She swam under the water fall, and if you know most waterfall have caves! She ran into the end of the cave, clutching her wound. She wondered if he new where she was. She ran out of the cave, it was long and narrow, but seemed to be lighted by the flowers some how. She when through a crawl space, and saw a light. She got out, it was a forest, a bright one. She continued to run, and reached a city. She believed Heero lost him self when some one grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"I've bin looking for you."...............  
  
Hahahaha, cliff hanger lol. Read more tomorrow to find out 


	4. Song For This Story

Okay it's me. I have a song my friend made for me! Here it is!!  
Disclaimer: Don not take this no I didn't write this no I'm not that good,  
my friend booya____911@hotmail.com   
DONNOT TAKE THIS!!!!! IF U DO U WILL DIE, UNLESS YOU PUT  
" I GOT THIS FROM Horsebmonkey'S FRIEND booya____911@hotmail.com"  
He wrote this for a story last year, he didn't finish it so he just is just  
sending it to me, so I liked it for my other stories and it fits!!!!!!  
  
2nd Chance  
Come so far, to die in the end  
But life, took a lucky bend  
I've been reborn, totally redone  
Thrown on my feet, ready to run  
These tears regrow me  
So soon, I can go free  
You thought I was done, when I hit the ground  
But now, I've come back around  
To show you the new me, and see  
How you like, the view from the floor  
Of me, walking out the door  
I was good, but not the best  
But the new me, can run with the rest  
No longer trampled, by the rush  
No longer beaten and ridiculed, to mush  
I've been born again  
And now I can crush,  
You....  
You...no longer have power over me  
Or any one, while I'm around  
I'll be the one, pushing you DOWN!!  
You thought I was done, when I hit the ground  
But now, I've come back around  
To show you the new me, and see  
How you like, the view from the floor  
Of me, walking out the door  
Now see here, my dear  
Now that your weak, and I'm off the leash  
And back so strong, I'm gonna show you,  
All you do wrong  
And make everything right, and its all starting, tonight  
RIGHT NOW!!  
How much can you take, before you brake?  
You thought you killed me, but as you see  
I'm reborn, and sworn  
TO MAKE MY LIFE COUNT!!  
You thought I was done, when I hit the ground  
But now, I've come back around  
To show you the new me, and see  
How you like, the view from the floor  
Of me, walking out the door  
Or would you like it all to end?  
Just another lucky bend  
In the road of life  
I've been reborn!  
I've been reborn!  
I've been reborn!  
AND NOW I'M ON TOP!! 


	5. Mandi's Turn

Without Thought Chapter 4  
  
Mandi's Turn  
  
Well new chapter new day. Lol.  
  
Here is the cliff hanger:  
  
She believed Heero lost him self when some one grabbed her shoulder. "I've bin looking for you."...............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She turned to see the royal blue eyed boy she had made love with in the shower. She was grateful it wasn't Heero. He brushed the hair from her face, he then pressed his lips against hers, and she nibbled on his lower lip. She couldn't hug him from the wound she got in the forest. So she used one arm. SNAP! A twig just broke, it must be Heero.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting." It was Quatre. Jesus Christ, she thought. BANG! Blood spurt from Duo's leg. She turned to see Heero. She was now pissed. She laid Duo to the ground and walked over to Heero.  
  
"There are times when people do things," She looked at the ground, she was right in front of him, "AND THEY JUST TICK YOU OFF!" She punched him, right in the stomach. He leaned forward and dropped the gun. She grabbed the gun and threw it away. "I loved you but," She kicked him in the stomach, again, "You couldn't be nice and show..." She kicked his leg, "...Love! I would have returned it, and I did!" He pushed her over. They rolled over, fighting to be on top.  
  
"So you want to fight for Duo?" She rolled over on top, but didn't succeed. He jumped of and kicked her. She fell over. She got up, whipped the blood from her mouth. She tackled him. He got on top again. He then ripped the top of her dress. The top broke and fell over. He kissed her neck. "You're going to die fighting for him, and you'll never feel the same way I made you feel."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THE WAY YOU MADE ME FEEL, NEVER, NEVER AGAIN!" A tear streamed down her cheek. He wiped it away, and kissed her. She kicked him. She tried to stand up. She tackled him again and succeeded. He fell over. She pinned him down to the cold ground. "Now it's my turn." She had her knee right where his balls where located. She kissed him forcing her tongue in. While so, Quatre was tying Heero up. She got up, Quatre pulled. Heero's feet were to his hands now. "This is how I felt. Tied up in your schedule." She pulled the rope that held Heero over her shoulder. Had Duo's arm over the other, and Quatre helping him also. She walked to the street where a bus was to pick them up. Trowa was holding it for them. "Thank you." The bus driver had a first aid kit. A big one too! She wrapped Duo's leg. There was no wrap left for her. She would rather suffer that watch him die.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?" He wasn't happy. Duo gave her some extra. She wrapped it and gazed it. The bus stopped at the police station, they dropped off Heero. The bus driver then went to The Quatre Mansion. Quatre hand him a hundred and helped Duo off. Trowa help Mandi off. They got in the house, walked them both to there rooms and took care of them.  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry he shot you, I've should have bin shot. You shouldn't have to suffer."  
  
"No, I'm fine." He slowly walked over to her bed, which she was actually now sleeping in. He crawled in next to her, and moved over right by her side. She rubbed his arm. He kissed her; she slipped her tongue in his mouth. There tongues danced in there mouths. She finally decided. Heero could never make her feel this way. He slowly put his hand under her shirt. She pushed his hand away.  
  
"Not tonight. I'm still uncertain if we should....."  
  
"Should have sex? Are you still scared about....."  
  
"Yeah, Heero's voice just keeps well, I don't know."  
  
"Well, I'll give you time." He walked off.  
  
"I shouldn't have shunned him off. She sucked on her finger. She was ashamed of her self, how could she be so cold? She wondered. She turned on the TV.  
  
"Today's report, today Heero Yuy has bin recaptured, he has effortless harmed her loved ones but prevailed to get her. This tape shows her defeating him in a battle of strength," They showed them fighting in the forest! They recorded it! Bastards. They didn't even help us. "ERG!!!!" She wished she could kill them. Why would they do that? For the press, they need real live action. "Assholes." She changed the channel. The Cosby Show was on. She jumped in place, hurting her wound. She changed it to MTV. They were playing "I Don't Wanna Know," by Mario Winans. She left it on the station, and turned on her side. She thought about all her times with Heero. Maybe Duo couldn't make her feel the way he did. He may have hurt her, but he did show her fun. He did hurt her friends, cheat on her, hurt her, and left her.  
  
Duo made her feel like a celebrity (now playing Overnight Celebrity by Twista). She felt loved, cared for. He would never leave her. She would never leave him. She so fell asleep.  
  
She woke up, Duo brought in breakfast. He smiled. A bullet landed on her plate, blood spurted out of Duo's stomach! "DUO!!! Noooooo! What happened?!?!?!?" Duo got shot again. He fell on her. And there was Heero. He pulled Duo's body off her bed, and kept on shooting, shooting, shooting, and shooting.  
  
"Amanda! WAKE UP!" Duo shook her, she hugged him, happy he wasn't dead.  
  
"Duo, don't ever leave me, never."  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!" He shook her harder. "IT'S TIME FOR YOUR REBIRTH!" She totally forgot about it. All her friends were going to see the living her again. She got dressed in jeans and a blouse and jumped in to Quatre's limo. In the limo she changed in to a dress, with a very long bottom.  
  
"Thanks Quatre! You're the greatest!" She moved to the front seats and hugged him. He was surprised.  
  
"Like my taste? You look good in that!" He smiled. She went to the back; she didn't want to tell Duo her little secret. All her friends knew. Only Duo didn't. The car stopped the door opened she was crammed by all her friends.  
  
"Wow! You're alive!" Jessica, Kristen, Sarah, and Kate said in unison. Mandi smiled. She was happy to see her friends.  
  
Later in the party........  
  
Mandi stood up. Everyone stopped talking. She walked over to Duo, he stood up. The girls laughed. Mandi got on her knee. He stared at her like she was crazy. "Duo Maxwell, will you marry me?" O_O he was speechless.  
  
"Yes, Mandi, I will." He pulled her up gently and kissed her.  
  
"WHOOOOO! Go MANDI!" The girls all yelled. They knew she would pull through. 


	6. Halloween Party!

Author's note: I was a little depressed after FarTooGay gave me that review but, I'm a-okay! Well, here is chapter 5!  
  
16 days after Mandi proposed...  
  
She looked around at the pool room, now a ballroom. She was going to host a Halloween party for her friends. She had a D.J. coming, and a whole table of food. She had her large costume on. She brushed the white fur on the head of costume and thought of the good times in high school with Heero. "Hey it's Chilly, the polar bear!" The first guest arrived. It was Jessica as usual; she was in her navy blue, police suit.  
  
"You look good! Hahahahaha it's gonna shoot me!" She put on the head and danced around. She was crazy alright, no one could change me! We waited for more guests, and started the party. They played OutKasts, "The Way You Move." They had one chair in the ballroom, so no one could sit down, and be hidden and left out. The next couple came, it was Kristen the vampire, and Zechs her sexy bachelor. He couldn't think of anything else. Trowa and Quatre came in, they looked so cute together! Trowa was a prince, and Quatre was a princess, gay, but cute! Next song was Sisqo's "Thong Song." Duo came in just in time, he was a pirate. He grabbed her paw and pulled her in. He took off her head and put it down. "Hey can you unzip the back for me? I need air."  
  
"What?!?!?!? Not here in front of everyone." She glared at him. He unzipped the back, and pulled the costume off. She pulled it off. She was now a cheerleader. "Oh, great joke." The electric slide was now on. It was her plan. She started to dance, and everyone followed. It was the 2004 remix; it was great for the party. She now was playing an upbeat sad song. It was "I'm Blue," By Eifflel65. She didn't like it. She grabbed the remote and put on "Like Glue," By Sean Paul. It worked for her. She walked over to Duo, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the center.  
  
"I love to watch dirty-dancing!" Jessica was so pleased to watch Mandi happy, for once. Wufei started to break-dance! Jessica and Kate the kitsune, clapped there hands, and paws! Everyone rushed to the table to eat while Marron5 played. The only 2 couples were Jessica and Kurama, and Mandi and Duo. No surprise. They slow danced, it seemed like forever. Duo looked around; he looked inside, then outside. In the tree he saw the grim reaper. Which, he knew was Heero. Heero was glancing at Jessica. She was in the police costume. When the song ended, Duo hugged Jessica, and told her. "Oh, wow. What if he shoots me?"  
  
"Shhhhhh, be quiet!" Duo covered her mouth. "What's this song????? Oh, its 21 questions. Isn't that a game?" Mandi waited for Duo, she was dancing with Kurama. They switched. Everyone that ate came back. "Darn, it's crowed. DAMNIT! Where's Mandi?!?"  
  
"She'll be fine! She's with Kurama!" Duo calmed down, he repeated to his conscious, "She'll be fine." She was fine, she hoped everyone brought there bathing suits. She slowly danced over to the button and GWISHED SPLOOSH! The pools hard cover opened to reveal, the POOL! "She thinks of good evil plots." Everyone giggles, SPLOOSH! Mandi pushed in Kurama. She then stepped backwards and ran and dove in. She swam under Duo, and picked him up on her shoulders.  
  
"NOW IT'S CHICKEN TIME!" All the girls got a guy on there shoulders (Quatre on Trowa's), "GO GO GO!" everyone tackled and pushed to see who would win. Jessica won the first round, Kate won the second, and Mandi won the last. After all the commotion, they chilled in the pool. Jessica and Kurama stayed in a room, and everyone left. "Duo, tonight's our night. Let's go take a shower." She ran into the shower.  
  
"I just don't know what I'd do without her, hmmm, maybe sign papers all my life. Oh well, who cares? I don't!!!!" He ran after her.  
  
So short, so sorry. 


End file.
